


The Storyteller

by LearnedFoot



Series: Doctor Who/MCU Crossovers [4]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Storytelling, The Year That Never Was (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot
Summary: Shuri was seven when the Woman Who Walked the Earth walked into Wakanda.
Series: Doctor Who/MCU Crossovers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749667
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	The Storyteller

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



> A treat for you, because I couldn't resist the opportunity to crossover these two canons.

Shuri was seven when the Woman Who Walked the Earth walked into Wakanda. She sat at her feet, wide-eyed in awe, to absorb her story: the suffering outside their shielded city, the impossible man who could save them all.

 _Believe_ , the woman said, and Shuri did—not in the fairy tale, but the woman herself: the strength of her voice, the fire burning behind her eyes, undimmed by exhaustion. It was the first time Shuri understood one person could change the world.

Eventually, time reversed, the was memory lost. And yet, an echo lingered:

 _I want to be like her_.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is loved <3


End file.
